About Your Boyfriend
by Jeanny
Summary: Another one of my Dawnverse stories, where I take episodes from earlier seasons and redo them with Dawn in the mix. This time it's Angel from Season 1. :)
1. Part One

Title: About Your Boyfriend...

Author: Jeanny

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Through Season 5, sorta

Distribution: I don't mind, just credit me and let me know where it's going.

Feedback: Please. jeannygrrl@hotmail.com

Summary: Season 1 Episode Angel in the Dawnverse.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all the characters that appear on the show are the exclusive property of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Inc., UPN and any one else with a legal binding claim to the shows and/or characters. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is basically an alternative retelling of "Angel", written by David Greenwalt. A lot of the dialogue and plot are his, just twisted a bit - well, more than a bit, actually - by little ole me.

**************************************

FROM THE DIARY OF DAWN SUMMERS:

Buffy's diary is starting to read like a cheesy romance novel. Only way more lame. 

I mean, what is it with this Angel guy? Some old man who keeps running off. Yeah, that's my dream guy. (Note the invisible sarcastic quote marks around that last sentence.) Janet said it's way Freudian. I'm not sure what that is, but Janet's probably right - she knows about this stuff. Her mom's getting her PhD in psych. Janet said Buffy's probably got some "abandonment issues" because of Dad. I think she's just looped.

I probably shouldn't be writing about this, but I don't care. If she knew I was sneaking in and reading her diary she'd probably go all Slayer on me, no matter what Mom says. But I'm being real careful. I'm pretty sure she won't have a clue.

I mean, why would she? She hardly writes about me at all. 

It's all about stupid Angel...

**************************************

Buffy sighed again, and Willow responded in kind. It was her first night being able to hang with her friends in a couple of weeks, but she couldn't enjoy it. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Angel, and talking to Willow about had somehow made it worse. Xander had joined them and was trying to infuse some cheer into the situation, but it just wasn't working.

"Alright, now I'm infecting those nearest and dear to me. I'm gonna call it a night," Buffy said, standing up from the table. Willow and Xander wore matching expressions of disappointment.

"Oh, don't go!" Willow protested.

"Uh, yeah! It's early! We could, um, dance!" Xander stammered, and she smiled at him wanly.

"Rain check. I think I'll give Dawn a nice surprise and free her from the clutches of her so-called evil demon babysitter early."

"Does she still think...?" Willow asked, a bit of sympathy for Dawn creeping into her voice.

"Yup," Buffy answered. "It's just her way overactive imagination. The woman seems pretty harmless to me. A little intense, but she doesn't really set my Spidey sense a-tingling. Later, guys. Good night."

Buffy wandered out into the night, allowing her eyes the moment necessary to adjust from the dimly lit club to the almost unlit night. She paused, a twinge midway between her shoulder blades making her fleetingly certain that someone was watching her. Taking a look around and seeing nothing but the blackness of night, she continued home, wondering if having just talked about her Slayer sense made her believe she was experiencing something...but she couldn't shake the feeling. A short time later she was certain beyond a doubt that there was a vampire tailing her, though why they didn't just attack was a mystery. Finally she called out into the darkness, hoping her jaded tone would put the soon-to-be-dusty creep off-guard.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I don't wanna play games. Show yourself."

A vampire rushed out of the shadows, and she drew her stake. Buffy only got a brief impression of the unusually medieval appearance of the vampire before her arm was grabbed by another in a similar costume, and a third grabbed her other arm. In quick order she found herself trapped against a nearby fence.

"Okay, okay... Look, I really don't want to have to fight all three of you... unless I have to." Despite being outnumbered, she was the Slayer, and her skill and strength almost allowed her to get away. Almost, in this case, not being good enough, as she found herself pinned again and one them drew close. Buffy could see her death in his eyes, and cold fear flooded her heart. She silently said goodbye to her family...and the vampire's head jerked backwards. 

"Good dogs don't..." she heard Angel's voice say, and she felt faint from surprise and relief as she saw him head-butt the vampire. "...bite!" he finished angrily. Encouraged, Buffy quickly threw herself back into the fray. She managed to free herself again, only to find herself being held by only one of the vampires while Angel battled the other two. She struggled angrily but couldn't seem to break the hold. Then she saw one of the vampires rip a bar off a nearby window and raise it towards Angel.

"Look out!" she cried, but Angel wasn't able to dodge the blow in time. Seeing her cryptic friend hurt helped her redouble her own efforts. Moments later she had helped him to his feet and they were tearing down the alley, the scary medieval hit team in close pursuit. Buffy huffed as she saw sanctuary dead ahead. She gestured towards it. Angel nodded understanding even before she spoke.

"That's my house. We'll be okay once we're inside!" 

********

Dawn huddled near the stairs, keeping a watchful eye on the kitchen door. She was supposed to be in bed; had, in fact, been in bed a few minutes ago when the object of her scrutiny had been around to check. Her mother had had to work late at the gallery, and Buffy was out doing whatever it was that Buffy did...and she was stuck with Mrs. Hughes. 

Seriously, Mrs. Hughes was large, clearing six feet easily and probably weighing a ton, or so Dawn thought. Plus she was a nasty, unhappy woman, whose chief virtue for Dawn's mother was availability, as there seemed to be no Mr. Hughes for whom she needed to be home. As far as Dawn was concerned, her chief virtue was predictability. The woman had a routine so tight she made prison guards seem disorganized. After a few too many of these nights, Dawn had the times down to the millisecond, but her heart still beat rapidly as she watched the woman resettle with a strange creaking sound and pick up her knitting again. If Mrs. Hughes caught her out of bed, there was no telling what she would do...

She was the babysitter from Hell. Quite possibly literally, in Dawn's estimation. Hence her observation post. She was waiting for the woman to make some kind of false move that would prove she was a demon, something Buffy needed to slay. So far neither her sister nor her mother had paid her protestations any mind, but Dawn knew there was something off about the woman. It was more than just her P.O.W. camp bed checks and humorless demeanor. She was scary as heck. Demon scary, and Dawn, as wigged as she was, was going to get proof. Then Buffy would slay her, and her mom would be real sorry for having left her alone with a demon, and for sure there would be guilt-gifts. Dawn nodded to herself. Guilt-gifts and lots of chocolate ice cream.

She hunkered down in her hiding spot, feeling the strain of waiting for Mrs. Hughes to slip. Sooner or later the creature was bound to show a tentacle or a second head or something, like the pictures in Giles' books that she wasn't ever supposed to read, that she had so far only been able to get brief glimpses at before someone, Giles or Buffy or Willow, would take them away. The glimpses were enough to create mental pictures vivid enough to make her stomach tighten. Her fingers traced the top of the Polaroid, its comforting bulkiness relaxing her slightly.

*C'mon,* she thought, shifting impatiently. *Do something scary already.*

The door slammed open with a bang that made Dawn jump. Her sister was framed in the doorway, and Dawn sagged, relieved that Buffy's entrance had been noisy enough to cover her fearful squeak. Buffy looked a bit disheveled, and she was yelling at someone Dawn couldn't see to hurry up and come in. A dark-haired man ran inside, and Dawn jumped again, silently this time, when Buffy slammed the door on the hand of...something.

"It's okay, they can't come in unless invited," the man said, and Dawn immediately knew who he had to be. 

*So that's the oh-so-wonderful Angel,* she mentally sniffed. *He's not all that.*

"I know. Trust me, we've learned that particular lesson the hard way around here."

*Right, like you've never made a mistake!* Dawn responded in her mind, though she still winced. She and her mom had been really lucky Buffy was home the night she'd invited a vampire into the house. He'd brought a puppy to the door and claimed it was hurt, and she'd fallen for it in a moment. Her sister never let her forget that she'd almost gotten them all killed. Dawn silently stuck out her tongue at her from her hiding place.

The hand slipped out of the door and Buffy managed to close it, leaning against it with a loud exhalation of breath. There was still a clamor on the porch, but it only lasted a few moments before there was silence. Buffy looked at her companion and opened her mouth to say something else, but another voice interrupted, making them both jump and turn in fighting positions.

"Buffy?" Mrs. Hughes asked sharply, taking in both of their appearance with a judgmental sniff.

"Mrs. Hughes! Hi!" her sister said awkwardly, adding lamely, "I'm home." The sitter fixed her with a prudish stare, and the blonde blushed even deeper. "I...and my friend...ummm...Dawn asleep?"

"She was in bed promptly at nine as your mother instructed," the babysitter answered sternly.

"That's...great...you're just the best sitter ever, Mrs. Hughes...ummm...you can take off now, if you want. Cause, you know, here, now..."

"Very well," Mrs. Hughes sighed, not moving. Buffy stared at her blankly for a moment before starting.

"Oh! Money...the paying for...right...I have that..."

Dawn grinned as Buffy dug frantically through her purse. She knew her sister was desperate to get rid of the woman before their mother got home, in fear of what tales might get told. For the first time in her life, Dawn hoped that Mrs. Hughes would stay longer. This was gonna be good.

"Here!" Buffy cried triumphantly, brandishing some bills that had found there way up from the bottom of her purse. Dawn made a barely audible groan of disappointment. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes, and good night. Have a wonderful evening."

"Buffy," Angel said softly. "What about-?" He gestured meaningfully with his head towards the front door, his eyebrows raised. Buffy stared at him blankly before her face fell.

"Oh. Right," Buffy said glumly. Dawn knew that she had realized that whatever vamps had chased her home were probably still in the vicinity. She grinned as Buffy sighed. "Mrs. Hughes, it might not be safe for you to walk home alone."

"Some suspicious people in the neighborhood," Angel added.

"Weird people," Buffy confirmed gratefully.

"I see," Mrs. Hughes said, looking Angel up and down. "Yes, I'd say there are a lot of suspicious things going on this evening."

"I'd be happy to walk her home," Angel said quietly. Buffy gave him a tormented look, and Dawn made a quiet gagging face. Her sister was such a dork. Buffy moved closer to Angel, their eyes speaking louder than Buffy's lame attempts at excuses why he couldn't leave.

"But what about the...studying! You were going to help me, ummm, study, the, the history..." Buffy was still stammering when the front door opened, startling them all. Joyce Summers walked in slowly, leaving the door open and frowning at the strange man who was standing next to her daughter. Sensing he was a bit too close to Buffy, Angel took a step back and away.

"Mrs. Summers," Mrs. Hughes said smugly. "It's good that you're home safe. Your daughter and her...friend-"

"History tutor!" Buffy interjected hastily.

"-said there were ruffians about," Mrs. Hughes finished with relish. 

"I never said 'ruffians'!" Buffy protested. "I said...weird...people..." Joyce's eyes moved from Angel to Mrs. Hughes then back to Angel again. She seemed more than a little stunned.

"Ruffians...weird..." Joyce repeated, then her eyes widened in understanding. She shook her head at Buffy. "No, no I didn't see anyone...weird. O-or pale."

"Really?" Buffy asked sharply, moving to the door and looking out. The vampires that had chased them were nowhere in sight.

"I'll be leaving then. Dawn is in bed, as instructed."

"You are amazing, Mrs. Hughes. I can never get her to bed so early. But wait, don't you want-" Joyce was fumbling with her purse as Mrs. Hughes glided past, giving Buffy a knowing smirk as the girl scrambled out of her way.

"Buffy already paid me, Mrs. Summers. Good night." Buffy shut the door behind the woman, then blanched when she caught her mother's expression. She went to her mother's side.

"Mom, you look tired. Can I make you a cup of tea?" she asked solicitously.

"Actually, I am tired...I thought I'd look in on Dawn and then head straight to bed," she said, arching a meaningful eyebrow. Buffy caught the meaning immediately.

"Bed. Late. Yes. Bed, where I am going as soon as I say goodnight to Angel, because it is too late for tutoring."

"Yes. It is," Joyce said pointedly, giving Angel a speculative look. "It was nice meeting you, mister..."

"Call me Angel," the dark-haired man said with what he hoped was a responsible, adult smile.

"Angel," her mother repeated, still clearly suspicious. "It's always nice to meet one of Buffy's tutors...you're not one of her fellow students."

"Community college," Buffy said quickly before Angel could answer. "H-he gets credit. For the tutoring. History credit. Because he's tutoring..."

Dawn snickered. Her sister was digging herself in deeper. *More like he's tutoring her in French. And ewww at that mental image, self.*

"History. I got it, Buffy," Joyce said with some amusement. "I'm going to go check on Dawn. I expect you won't take long to say your goodbyes."

"No, no, it's late, too late for studying and I'm..." Buffy broke up her sentence with a yawn as Joyce moved to the stairwell. "hummm, tired." Dawn suddenly scrambled to her feet. She'd been so engrossed in watching her sister make up lies about Angel that she hadn't reacted to her mother's intentions. Now she dashed towards her bedroom, the camera flying out of her hand and hitting the ground in the hallway with a soft thud. Too soft for her mother to have heard, she thought as she turned to pick it up... "Did you hear that?" Buffy asked suddenly, and Dawn froze, cursing Slayer hearing. "A noise upstairs...Dawn?" she called.

"Buffy, your sister's asleep. Don't wake her," their mother admonished. Dawn dashed as quickly and quietly to her room as she could. She almost made it, but adrenaline made her misjudge her velocity and she hit the small table by her bed, making a noise loud enough that surely this time her mother had heard it as well. *Time to go to Plan B,* she thought, throwing the camera under her bed and moving back towards the door. Ruffling her hair to feign bed head, she appeared at the top of the stairs yawning. 

"Mom? Is that you?" she called, rubbing her eyes with exaggerated sleepiness. "I heard all this noise downstairs. It woke me up. Did something happen?" Dawn covered her mouth with her hands to hide the smile on her face when she saw their mother give Buffy a withering glare.

"Everything's fine honey. We heard something crash upstairs, though. Are you alright?"

"I just hit the table. By my bed. With my hand. When I woke up. I'm fine," Dawn finished lamely. Fortunately her mother didn't seem to notice her nervousness, though Buffy's eyes narrowed knowingly.

"Well, let's get you tucked back in. And Buffy, you'll say goodnight to your friend," Joyce said with a pointed look at both her and Angel, still looking remarkably uncomfortable. Dawn gave her sister a triumphant smile as she allowed her mother to lead her back to her room. Her mother settled her back in, kissing her on the top of the head. Dawn smiled smugly.

"Good night, sweetheart," Joyce said. "In the morning we'll discuss your staying up past your bedtime to spy on Mrs. Hughes." Dawn froze, her mouth an O of shock that made Joyce have to struggle not to smile. "I'm your mother, dear," she said by way of explanation as she headed for the door. "Good night."

"Night, Mom," Dawn called back weakly. She hunkered down under the covers, but was too wired to sleep. She was going to be punished and it was all Buffy's fault, as usual. Her thoughts broke off as she heard Buffy's soft footsteps on the stairs...and then heard her voice talking...and a deeper voice answering. Dawn sat up straight in bed, happily scandalized. 

"Buffy has a boy in her room," she said to herself, climbing back out of bed and reaching under it until she found her camera. She hesitated for a moment with it in her hand. Her mother was already angry at her for spying...but Buffy had a boy in her room! Surely her mother would want to know! Firmly decided that hers was a cause beyond reproach, Dawn crept down the hall as quietly as she could and stopped when she was close enough to listen, but far enough to remain undetected by Buffy's super senses.

She hoped.

"...does your family think of your career choice?" Dawn heard her sister ask.

"They're dead," was the flat reply. Her sister made a sympathetic cooing sound and Dawn made a face. 

"Was it vampires?" Buffy asked. 

"I-it was," was the stammered reply. 

"I'm sorry. Angel," Buffy said softly, and Dawn mouthed her words in a mincing fashion, knowing if she said it aloud her sister would hear. It sounded to her like the two of them were standing very close together. Dawn made a face. *If it sounds like they're kissing, I'm going in,* she vowed.

"It was a long while ago," Angel was saying. 

"So, this is a vengeance gig for you," Buffy prompted, and Dawn heard a long silence before Angel abruptly changed the subject. 

"Y-you even look pretty when you go to sleep," he said, and Dawn almost gagged. *I'm so gonna hurl. This. Is the grossest. Thing. Ever,* she thought, then smiled, cradling the camera happily. *But the picture's gonna be way worth it.*

"Well, when I wake up it's an entirely different story," her sister said lightly, but Dawn could tell she was all fluttery. Her next words shocked Dawn so much she almost dropped the camera again. "Here. Sleep tight." 

Dawn heard muffled sounds and creaks of floorboards, and wasn't sure what was happening. Was Buffy actually going to sleep with this guy? Their mother would ground her until after Dawn had her medical degree. Dawn resisted doing her happy dance, but it took every ounce of her control.

"Angel?" she heard Buffy ask, and started when she heard Angel's wordless sound of acknowledgement. It came from down low...he must be on the floor. Dawn sagged with relief, then felt a twinge of regret. This wouldn't make as good a picture, but she could still prove Buffy had a boy in her room, if not in her bed. "Do you snore?" Buffy asked. 

"I don't know. It's been a long time since anybody's been in a position to let me know."

Dawn rolled her eyes again and waited. When it had been silent in the room for long enough, she pushed the door open as slowly as she could, holding her breath and ready on the panel. She could tell Buffy was sound asleep, and Angel was lying on her comforter, his face turned towards her and seeming somehow younger and more innocent in repose. Dawn paced back into the hallway. She knew that when the flash went off Buffy would be after her, and she'd need every bit of space she had. Then Buffy would catch her, and her mother would come out, and even if Angel managed to hide she'd have the evidence...Dawn grinned as she brought the Polaroid camera up and looked through the lens, focusing on Angel's face. She was about to snap the picture when his eyes flew open, making her gasp. He looked right at her and Dawn dropped the camera for the third time that night, backing into the hall too frightened to scream. Angel raised his head and stared at her. With his glowing golden eyes.

Vampire eyes. 

************************

Feedback makes me happy...on to Part 2...


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: See Part 1.

**************************************

Dawn froze, staring and Angel blinked at her sleepily. His eyes were now their customary warm chocolate color. The young girl couldn't help but wonder if her imagination was running away with her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, and she took another step back. Angel noticed the camera at her feet and smirked. "Trying for a little sibling blackmail? I wouldn't if I were you."

Dawn scrambled to pick up the camera and backed away again, but Angel made no move to follow her.

"A-are you threatening me?" she asked in a trembling voice, still trying to reconcile what she thought she saw. Angel seemed surprised by the question.

"No, not at all," he said. "I'm just saying, if my sister was the Slayer, I wouldn't want to do anything to piss her off that much."

"Well, you're not me," Dawn sulked. "You don't know what it's like. No one does."

"I guess not," Angel said pensively. "It's been...a long time since I had a family to look after me and care about me. Or even to try to get me into trouble."

"I'm going to bed now," Dawn said uncertainly. Again Angel smirked, and she added, "I know that you probably wouldn't tell me if you were, but are you going to hurt us? I mean Buffy?" 

"No. I swear to you I'm not," Angel said with such sincerity that Dawn nodded, just about convinced. She must have imagined it, she decided.

"Good. Don't. Or I'll be pissed off, and you'll be in big trouble, because I can be just as dangerous as Buffy...no, twice as dangerous!" Dawn finished with false bravado. Angel smiled indulgently.

"Night, Dawn."

Dawn slowly retreated back to her bedroom and crawled back under the covers, still troubled...she had to have imagined it...but it seemed real...but Buffy would *know*, wouldn't she? She was the Slayer, she'd know if she had a vampire sleeping by her bed...

Reassured by that final bit of logic, Dawn finally drifted off to a night filled with nightmare visions of demon babysitters and vampire boyfriends. She finally awoke just before daylight and felt compelled to head back to Buffy's room. The comforter was folded neatly on the edge of her sister's bed. Her sister's head lolled to the side at an awkward angle. Dawn felt her heart suddenly run cold.

"No..." she moaned, moving to Buffy's side, visions of Angel creeping up on her in the night and biting her playing through her mind. "Buffy, I'm sorry, I didn't...I should have...no..." She placed her hand on Buffy's face, meaning to tilt her head to the other side so she could see the bite marks, and her sister's eyes snapped open.

"Gah!" both Summers girls screamed simultaneously as Dawn fell back and Buffy sat up, pulling the covers demurely to her neck.

"What the hell were you doing?" Buffy hollered.

"You're a vampire!" Dawn shrieked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Buffy demanded, and Dawn faltered. The sunlight was falling on her sister, causing her hair to look like a halo...

"Angel," she blurted out, and was gratified at her sister's blush. Her sister's eyes darted around the room anxiously, then narrowed as she turned them back on Dawn.

"What about Angel?"

"He's not here. He's gone...left...and you're alive..."

"He left? He...but...okay you little brat, how did you know he was here?"

"We talked...and I thought..." Dawn trailed off. Her sister was obviously fine, and she hadn't been sure...she couldn't tell her about Angel now. She'd just have to keep an eye on him.

"Whatever you thought, you were wrong..." Buffy said in a menacing tone. "And if you even so much as think of telling Mom..."

"You'll what? You can't slay me, Mom said."

"I'm not so sure. I'm having Giles call the Council. Slayers are supposed to work alone...there might be a bratty sister loophole or something."

"Mom!" Dawn shrieked, running out of the room. "Buffy's trying to slay me!"

"I was not! But I am now!" Buffy hollered after. Dawn ran shrieking down the hall, but her sister didn't follow. She skidded to a stop, half-turned indecisively as she wondered if she should go back and check on why. Her mother calling her down to breakfast settled the matter, and Buffy said nothing more about it other than a few death glares sent Dawn's way when their mother wasn't looking. As a whole, it was a quiet affair, each Summers' woman keeping her own counsel. So it was that Buffy's suspiciously flushed cheeks aroused no notice from their mother. Dawn put it down to her sister's burgeoning anger, and felt a shiver of fear and anticipation over what revenge Buffy might be plotting that caused her to knock over her juice. By the time the orange flood had been dealt with, her sister was gone.

******

A particularly challenging day of school kept Dawn from even thinking about the Angel situation until later that afternoon, when she got home from school. Her mother was downstairs working on dinner, and she was heading to her room to start her homework when she saw the door to Buffy's room standing open, and her diary just sitting there. It wanted to be read, Dawn decided. She took a step, then another, and was in the room before she knew it. She took a quick look around before picking up the book with eager fingers and pulling it open

"You shouldn't do that."

Dawn let loose a little shriek and slammed the diary shut, clutching it to her chest in fright. She looked around, her heart pounding, but saw nothing...

"I-is someone in h-here?" she whispered. There was no response. Dawn frowned. "This isn't very funny, Xander," she tried. Nothing. "I know you're in here...you better come out."

"Dawn?"

"Mom!"

"Is Buffy home? I didn't see her...what are you doing?" Dawn looked down at the book in her hands as if it had suddenly grown there, then looked back at her mother's grim face with wide eyes.

"I...no, no," she stammered gracelessly, "it's not what it...what it looks like..."

"Hand that over right now, please." Her mother's tone was clipped, and Dawn knew that this was not the time to make excuses. She handed the diary to her mother meekly and waited. Her mother's eyes narrowed and Dawn gulped. "Explain this to me in a way that won't have you grounded for a month."

"I thought...I think there's someone in the house...I heard a noise in Buffy's room..." Joyce waived her hand in a cutting off gesture and Dawn hung her head.

"Cut to the part where you have your sister's diary. And make it good."

"I needed something to protect myself with, in case, you know, burglar," Dawn said. "And I thought, book! So I...for protection..."

"In Buffy's room? Which is chock full of weapons...?" Joyce said with open skepticism.

"That I'm not supposed to touch," Dawn reminded her.

"I don't think you want to get into a discussion of things you're not supposed to touch right now," Joyce said drily. "Why didn't you call for me?"

"I don't know...I panicked?" Dawn offered hopefully. Joyce's eyes narrowed.

"Dawn..." Her mother warned. 

"There is someone else in here, Mom! Really! They spoke to me!"

"Okay...what did they say?" Dawn opened her mouth, then closed it guiltily. Her mother sighed, and Dawn knew that sigh. "If you were me, would you buy this?"

"No," the young girl replied sullenly. "Am I grounded?"

"What do you think?" Dawn hung her head and her mother sighed again. "Go to your room, Dawn. Straight home, no TV, no phone for two weeks. Got it?"

"Yeah...are you gonna tell Buffy?" Her mother frowned indecisively, and Dawn pressed, "Please don't tell her...I mean, I'm already being punished, right?"

"Go. To your room. We'll talk about this later."

Dawn knew better than to press her mother. Two weeks could easily become two months at this point. She slunk off, looking back nervously as her mother set the diary down. 

"Now, Dawn!"

Dawn picked up her pace, running to her room and flinging herself face down on the bed. This was all Buffy's fault. She didn't know exactly how, but she was sure that it was...and she would tell her mother that Buffy had a boy sleep over. As soon as the time was right.

******

Dinner that evening at the Summers' house was an oddly quiet affair. Dawn was alternating between hurt puppy looks at her mother and sullen glares at Buffy, both of whom were ignoring her. Buffy seemed a bit jumpier than usual, pushing her food around her plate more than eating it, though her mom seemed to notice nothing out of the ordinary. Dawn stared at her plate without eating for a while, hoping a little hunger strike would better express her pain. Finally she sighed, deep with suffering.

"May I be excused?" she whimpered. Her mother nodded.

"Bring your plate to the kitchen and go straight to your room...and there won't be any trips down for snacks later, understood?"

"Yes," Dawn sniffed, trudging tragically to the kitchen to leave her plate. She grabbed a box of raisins from the cupboard as quietly as she could.

"What's with Dawn?" she heard Buffy ask, and her mother sighed.

"Your sister's being punished."

"What for?" Buffy asked with sudden interest, and Dawn froze, holding her breath.

*Bet she set up that voice thing to trap me or something,* the youngest Summers thought bitterly.

"That's between me and your sister," her mother said after only a slight hesitation, then smoothly changed the subject. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Actually, I thought I'd stay in," Buffy said, a bit too brightly. "Homework's apparently being measured by the pound now."

Dawn rolled her eyes, but her mother seemed to accept that wholly unbelievable explanation. 

"I'm glad you're taking such an interest in your studies," she said mildly. "I'm sure your new tutor being so attractive isn't a factor at all." Dawn heard her sister start to cough violently, and grinned as her mother continued. "And you'd better get upstairs and stop eavesdropping in the kitchen unless you'd like a more permanent house arrest, Dawn Summers."

Dawn grabbed her raisins and ran to her room, knowing that her mother was serious even as she didn't know how she'd known Dawn was there. It was seriously creepy how her mother did that. She'd asked Buffy once if that was some kind of Hellmouth thing, but Buffy said it was just a mom thing. She opened the raisins and grabbed a handful before settling into her math homework. Absorbed in her figures, she'd pretty much put Buffy and the mysterious voice out of her mind until her mother came in to check on her.

"Ready for bed?" Joyce asked. Dawn looked at her balefully, and Joyce chuckled. "Please, you would think I'd come here to cut off your feet."

"You might as well, I won't be needing them," Dawn pouted in return. Joyce sighed and came over the bed, smoothing her youngest daughter's hair comfortingly.

"Sweetheart...I'm sorry you're unhappy, but you were wrong to go in your sister's room."

"I know...but I really did hear someone in there, Mom."

"Dawn..."

"I know I shouldn't have been reading her diary, but I heard something! Maybe there's somebody in the house..."

"Dawn..." her mother said again, this time with a note of real anger. Dawn was starting to get upset herself, and might have ended up grounded until her high school graduation if Buffy hadn't screamed.

"Stay here!" Joyce ordered as she ran from the room.

Dawn ran to the doorway, knowing that poking her head out of the room would meet her mother's criteria of staying put. She watched her mother run into Buffy's room; their voices, though muffled, were totally understandable to an eavesdropper of Dawn's skills.

"Buffy, what happened?"

"I...I thought...there was..."

Dawn crept into the hall. Her sister's voice sounded so strange; frightened, shaken, not like Dawn was accustomed to hearing her at all. Her mother leapt to the logical conclusion.

"A vampire?" Joyce asked sharply.

"I...I didn't-I mean I don't...think so."

"But you saw something? Outside?" Joyce pressed.

"It was probably a shadow," Buffy said, sounding almost desperate. There was a pause where Dawn knew her mother was looking out the window. Finally she heard her mother sigh.

"Oh..."

"Everything's okay, mom. Sorry I scared you," Buffy said, sounding calmer but still not quite herself.

"Just as long as you're okay," Joyce replied.

"I'm fine," Buffy said listlessly, and Dawn crept back into her room, the memory of Angel's yellow eyes coming together in a horrible realization.

"Angel is a vampire! I knew it! I knew it," Dawn whispered to herself. "And he's been invited in here."

She waited until her mother had left, until she heard Joyce's bedroom door close, and then she waited a few minutes more for good measure before going to Buffy's room. Her sister turned red-rimmed eyes towards her for a moment, then looked away as if she couldn't be bothered. 

"Go to bed, Dawn." 

The younger girl's fists clenched in fury at the dismissal. Bitterly she asked, "Did he try to bite you?" Buffy jumped to her feet, letting out a startled gasp.

"What?" the Slayer asked, desperately trying to recover, and Dawn pressed forward with her knowledge.

"Angel. He's a vampire, isn't he?" Buffy gaped at her for a moment, and Dawn asked again, her tone more strident, "Isn't he?"

"Keep it down," Buffy admonished softly. "How did you...you knew...that`s why you thought I was a vamp this morning! My God, Dawn! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure!" Dawn countered defensively. "His eyes, they glowed, but...I thought it was a dream." Pausing, Dawn returned to the more pressing matter at hand. "Buffy, what are we gonna do? You have to tell Mom."

"No!" Buffy said sharply, and then clamped her hand over her own mouth for a moment, listening for any sounds of her mother stirring. "No," she repeated more quietly. "Dawn, you can't tell anyone about this. Especially Mom."

"But he can come in here, Buffy!" Dawn protested, moving over to the bed to better look her sister in the eye. Buffy met her gaze solemnly.

"I know. And I'll take care of it. Mom doesn't need to know."

"But-"

"Promise me, Dawn," Buffy said firmly, her tone brooking no further argument. "Promise you won't tell."

"Buffy-"

"Promise!" Buffy repeated. Dawn's further protests died when her sister's voice suddenly broke. "Please, Dawnie. Please." The shine of tears in Buffy's eyes made Dawn sigh wearily.

"You won't let him hurt us?" she said. It wasn't quite a question, but Buffy sagged in relief and answered it just the same, surprising her sister by reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

"I won't. I'll never let anything hurt you or Mom, Dawnie. Never."

"Are you going to dust Angel?" Dawn asked curiously, and she felt her sister flinch. Buffy released her and Dawn slowly pulled back. Buffy tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"I...I'll what I have to," the Slayer answered. "I...gotta talk to Giles. He'll know what to do."

********

After another long, troubled day, her mother had finally picked her up from school, meaning that Dawn wouldn't be spending her usual after school at the Sunnydale High library. Normally this meant heavy duty slayage on Buffy's part, and she wouldn't even be home. Which meant that she and her mother would be at the house unprotected. Dawn swallowed hard as she laid her homework out on the table, arranging pencils, textbooks and note paper nervously, trying to reassure herself that Buffy wouldn't leave them intentionally in danger. And it was still hours before nightfall. Her mother shook her head, raising an ironic eyebrow.

"I don't spend this much time setting up some of my exhibits," she chided. Dawn looked up at her with a guilty start. Joyce chuckled. "Enough stalling, honey. Get cracking so we can get this table cleared for supper. Although I'm not sure it's worth setting the table for just the two of us," she added more to herself than to Dawn.

"Buffy's not coming home for dinner?" Dawn asked, trying for casual but unable to avoid a whiny tone.

"Buffy's studying at the library with Willow. She's got a big history test coming up," A troubled frown marred Joyce's attractive features. "Slayer or no, she's got to try harder or she'll...anyway, no, she won't be joining us. She'll be home later."

"How much later?" Dawn wondered aloud worriedly. Joyce stared at her younger daughter, puzzled.

"Since when are you so anxious to see your sister. Not that the idea of sibling bonding doesn't warm the cockles of your mother's heart..."

"I...um...she borrowed my sweater!" Dawn fumbled awkwardly. "Just don't want her to take it slaying. She'll get blood or guts or some other kind of mucus-y yuck-"

"I get the picture," Joyce interrupted wryly. "I think your sweater is safe for tonight. Studying seems to be the only thing on Buffy's agenda."

"Good," Dawn muttered unconvincingly, returning to staring blankly at the pages of her own history text book. *The only thing that better be history tonight is Angel,* she thought darkly to herself.

*******

Hours later Dawn stared out at the darkness gloomily from her bedroom window. It had been completely dark for about an hour, but still no sign of her sister. On the plus side, though, no sign of Angel either. Dawn turned away from the window with a sigh. Her sister had said to trust her. Dawn made a face. She would just have to make sure they were taken care of herself. 

After watching carefully for any signs of her mother, Dawn crept into Buffy's room yet again. A flutter near the bed made her gasp, nearly scream. She sagged with relief at seeing it was only the curtain fluttering, then felt a rush of panic. The window was open. Angel could be in here with her right now! Dawn slammed the window shut, her fear lending her strength but not caution. Breathing heavily, she made her way to Buffy's weapons chest, opening it and pulling out a large cross, a vial of holy water and, after a moment's consideration, a stake. She'd never used one before, but if Angel was in the house maybe she could catch him by surprise. She snuck over to the closet door, pulling it open with a war cry on her lips that died when she saw it was empty. 

"Huh," Dawn said, looking around the room. "Well, good!" A quick surreptitious search of her own closets and her mother's revealed no sign of hiding vampires, either. Dawn sat on her bed, sagging in relief, her weapons still clutched close to her chest. She was ready. She would defend the house until her wayward Slayer sister returned. No vamp was getting in on her watch...

***********

Joyce smiled warmly at the blonde girl at the door, stepping aside to allow her in.

"Would you like to come in and wait?" she asked, the girl smiling widely in return.

"It's very nice of you to invite me into your home," Darla said, stepping past Joyce and ducking her head so the Slayer's mother couldn't see her predatory grin. Joyce frowned, her skin prickling into goosebumps. She racked her brain to see if Buffy had ever mentioned this girl, but could come up with nothing. The girl looked harmless, innocent, but still...

Joyce had invited her in. She mentally kicked herself. The girl could be a vampire...

"Ummm...I was just going to make myself a little snack." she said, letting her fingers casually walk along the counter, reaching for the cross Buffy had her keep there for emergencies. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, I would," Darla drawled, following closely behind. Joyce's fingers closed around the cross, and suddenly steel fingers clamped around her wrist, squeezing. Joyce cried out in pain as the blonde whirled her around, sinking her teeth into her neck before she could make another sound.

***********

Dawn awoke with a start when she heard the crash. For a moment she blinked into the darkness, disoriented, vaguely hearing voices raised argumentatively downstairs. Flashbacks of her mother and father during the ending days of their marriage confused her momentarily, but then she looked down at the cross in her hand and remembered her vigil. Fear made her practically fly down the stairs, and when she got there she froze. Her worst fears were being realized. Angel whirled around to face her, his game face in a grimace as he cradled Joyce's limp body. Dawn could see nothing but her mother's still form, the blood oozing out of the two fine puncture marks in her neck.

"Dawn," Angel said in a low voice, but the girl heard nothing. She raised her hands, her left holding a cross, her right a stake. Angel recoiled but held his ground.

"Let go of her," Dawn whispered, blinking back her tears. Angel stood like a statue, and Dawn screamed, "Let go of my mother!" Angel dropped Joyce's body as if burned. Dawn felt as if her body were about to burn up, she was so consumed with hate. "I'm going to kill you," she told her sister's boyfriend in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Mom? Dawn?" Buffy called out just before entering the kitchen. She froze, taking in the scene, her eyes wide with horror and disbelief. Angel snarled at her, and Dawn turned to her accusingly.

"Look what you did! He killed her!" Angel broke and ran, and Buffy still stood frozen, not even sure her heart was beating any longer.

"No..." Buffy moaned. "Mom!" She dropped to her knees beside Joyce's prone form and felt for a pulse, breathing only when her prayers were answered. "Oh, thank God. You're gonna be okay, Mom. I swear, you're gonna be all right..."

The next half hour was a blur for Dawn. After Buffy's prompting - and one good (unnecessary) shake - she'd called 911 and reported an accident, while Buffy used a kitchen towel to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You're gonna be okay, Mom," Buffy said loudly as the paramedics wheeled the gurney from the house towards the waiting ambulance. "She's going to be okay," she repeated to herself as she and Dawn followed the men outside. Buffy quickly scoured the area for Angel or other vampires before looking down at her sister. Dawn's arms were folded tight across her chest, her eyes blazing as she met her sister's pleading gaze. Buffy broke off eye contact, shaking her head. "I'll call you from the hospital."

"No! I'm coming with you! Buffy!" Dawn whined. Buffy sighed and took her sister aside, looking at her with pity but resolute as only a Slayer could be. 

"I asked. They'll only let one of us ride in the ambulance, and neither of us can drive. Be reasonable, Dawnie."

"I'm not the one being unreasonable! And I'm not the one whose boyfriend bit my-muhrh!"

Buffy slapped her hand over her sister's mouth, managing to hide the move from the impatient paramedics by disguising it in a one-armed hug. She put her mouth to her sister's ear and spoke in a soft anguished tone.

"Be mad at me. You should be. Cause I'm mad at me. But do not talk about Angel or what he is or what he's done. It'll only make things more complicated and harder than they already are." Buffy paused removing her hand. Dawn tried to stare daggers at her again but her quivering lip ruined the effect. She burst into tears instead and this time Buffy's hug was pure and real, sister trying to comfort sister. "I swear to you, I'm going to take care of this. I promise."

"Miss, we've got to go!" one of the paramedics called.

Buffy ran towards the ambulance, calling back over her shoulder to Dawn. "I already called Mrs. Hughes, she'll be here any second. She's taking you to her house for now. "

"No way!" Dawn cried. Ignoring her outrage, Buffy accepted the paramedic's help climbing into the back of the ambulance. She paused, locking eyes with her sister meaningfully and this time it was Dawn that had to look away. She knew why she couldn't stay in her own house. Angel could come in and kill her, and it was all Buffy's fault. Dawn sniffed miserably.

"Don't argue. You'll be safe there," Buffy assured her, speaking rapidly over the paramedic's growing impatience. "I talked to Giles, he's meeting me at the hospital and then he'll come get you. I'll call as soon as I know anything."

Dawn stood frozen in disbelief as the ambulance pulled away, siren blaring. Her mother was probably dying. Her sister had abandoned her, probably to get eaten by either her vampire boyfriend or their demon neighbor. Buffy might be the Slayer, but Dawn knew she was the one who needed to take care of this. She was going after Angel, and no one was going to get in her-

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dawn jumped. She hadn't even heard footsteps, but Mrs. Hughes was standing next to her. It was weird; the woman always creaked when she moved. Since when did she become stealthy? Dawn gulped, then faced her babysitter with flashing eyes.

"I'm going to find the man who tried to kill my mother," she said grimly. Mrs. Hughes stared at her, her expression stern and doubtful.

"Your sister said on the phone that your mother fell on a barbeque fork."

"My sister just wants to protect her boyfriend," Dawn retorted bitterly. "He's the one that hurt my mother, and it's payback time."

"The young man I saw your sister with the other day? He...hurt...your mother?" At Dawn's nod, the older woman snorted. "Poppycock. In any case, a young girl can't be off on her own at night looking for vengeance. It's unseemly. And I promised your sister you'd be safe with me, so come."

"No!" Dawn said, stomping her foot. "I won't go with you! I'm going to get rid of Angel. I've got to, don't you see? My family will never be safe as long as he-"

"That's it!" Mrs. Hughes suddenly roared, stunning Dawn into silence. There was something different about her stance, something...younger...and...taller. A weird creaking sound, as if she was somehow...unfolding. Dawn's mouth went dry. "I can't take it anymore. There's no way you're going to listen to your batty old babysitter, but maybe you'll listen to me now." The woman had grown about two feet, and Dawn looked up into the face of a monster.

"You,,,you're...you're a demon!" Dawn stammered. Mrs. Hughes looked down at her with hollow eyes and grinned toothily, clapping a clawed hand over Dawn's mouth before she could let out the building scream.

"You got it in one, but relax, you're not in any danger. Well, not from me at least. Not from Angel either. I got a good whiff of him the other night." Seeing that Dawn's fear had abated and been replaced with confusion, Mrs. Hughes explained, "There's no way Angel attacked your mother. That boy's been framed, and I know by who."

************************

To Be Continued.


End file.
